


don't think I can do this if I'm not with you

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier: 76 tries his hardest to not let the past effect him, but when the past, or Gabriel Reyes, is in front of him, its not always possible. (slight nsfw, injury/blood warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Morrison stirred in his sleep. The hardened, grizzled Soldier: 76, however, was slumbering soundly. His thoughts that he tried to tuck away trickled back, seeping into his brain, keeping him from resting peacefully.

Flashes of gold, of bright sunlight and perfectly polished uniforms, haunted him. It gave an odd bittersweet feeling. He loved those days, treasured them even, but he knew that was in the past. His present, and his future, were different. While he accepted it, he couldn’t help the tinge of sadness on the edge of precious memories. 

The part he locked away the most, the part he acknowledged but tried his damndest to not let effect him, was threatening to break free. With all of his mental strength, he slammed the lid on the box containing those memories and thoughts, and rolled over, shutting his eyes and resigning himself to sleep.

_____

A helix rocket rushed by, whistling in his ear familiarly. Reloading and running to a more covered location, he crouched, awaiting his next target. The selection was plentiful, and expertly, he identified the biggest threat, and aimed his weapon. 

Before Soldier: 76′s finger could pull the trigger, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Whipping around and re-aiming his gun like he had done countless times in the past, he came face-to-face with the one person in the world he wanted most to avoid. 

The masked face of the internationally feared mercenary Reaper was staring at him; or he assumed, for he could barely see past the dark slits that covered his eyes. 

His heart dropped, grip on his weapon loosening before gripping it tighter than ever. He knew, he always knew; that this violent, dangerous creature was the man he knew, the man he shared years and love with. Reaper, who threatened everything he was standing for, was also the man he loved, Gabriel Reyes. 

“Why are you here?”, the soldier asked, though it sounded more like a statement. The military stiffness that had become a part of him was almost like a shield, just like Reyes’ identity as the Reaper. He felt comforted slightly knowing they both hid behind barriers. 

“Take a guess, Jack.” His voice was full of venom, different from Reyes’ voice but also the same, which sent ice through the soldier’s body.

Before he could respond, Reaper took a clawed finger and jabbed him in the chest, shoving him down. Soldier: 76 felt blood rush to the wound, but it didn’t exit, the talon holding it in. 

“To kill me? Still can’t find peace, even with all the destruction you cause?” He couldn’t help taking a sarcastic stab at his old partner’s ego. “Thought you would get over me eventually.” 

For better or worse, it riled Reaper up, and he pulled his finger out of the soldier’s wound, blood running out and staining his signature jacket. Reaper cocked his head, observing it, as Soldier: 76 barely grimaced. 

They both were aware that they knew each other like the back of their hand, and it was a small comfort as well as a threat. 

Reaper took the pause to step forward, pressing a thick leg between Soldier: 76′s leg, their faces so close their masks clanged together.

“And you got over me?”, Reaper teased. “Sure about that, Jack?” He moved his leg, and the soldier went slack for a second, before thrusting his hand around Reyes’ neck. He rammed it forward, and using the other hand to unhook his own mask, let it clang to the floor. His scarred face exposed, he kissed his old friend’s mask, before slipping his tongue inside. He did it partially for himself, and partially to work Reyes up. 

He felt Reaper’s body loosen, and he stepped back. His blood soaked finger re-entered Jack’s wound, wetting it before ripping it out and sticking it into the soldier’s mouth. He tasted his own blood, but found that he wasn’t disgusted, rather focused on the fact that his former lover’s finger was playing in his throat. He sucked on it slightly, and Reyes pulled it out. 

“Looks like both of us aren’t over it.” Soldier: 76 said bluntly, smirking slightly, in the way he knew Reyes hated.

With a disapproving ground, black smoke began to encircle Reaper. “Until next time, if you’re not dead,” he grunted in his deep voice, before vanishing, leaving a cloud of the black substance. 

Despite the pounding hole in his chest and the way his mind raced, Soldier: 76, Jack Morrison as well, couldn’t help but smile.


	2. rising

Weeks had passed since Reaper's encounter with Soldier: 76. He had pushed it into the corner of his mind to keep his focus on and get his work done. The thought of his former partner was a bird on a tree, present but not hindering. 

Tendrils of smoke uncurling around him, Reaper appeared in the bay window of his target's house. It was just another job, another task he would complete, inching closer and closer to his goals at a slug's pace. It frustrated him. He hated to think that it may have been Soldier: 76 distracting him. Even now, after all of these years, Morrison interfered with his life.

Reaper couldn't tell if he wanted to see him as soon as possible or never again. Deeper down, past all of the regret and anger and betrayal he knew the answer.

___________________

A slightly shaking, exhausted older man leaned against the wall. His breathing was harder than usual, as if he had ran a great distance, and he had; another mission for the ever-successful Soldier: 76. 

After a long day's work, he was finally back in his private quarters. He had not changed yet, his signature jacket and mask still obscuring him. It comforted him, gave him another layer to shield himself from the world around him. 

The relative safety of his own room gave his mind the space it needed to wander. His thoughts presented him with someone he hated and loved to think about. 

He felt blood rush around his body as he envisioned Reyes. He vividly remembered the curve of his thighs, the roundness of his ass, which he decided had only gotten better with age. Jack's hand began to make its way toward his hips, pulling his pants lower. Cold air hit his skin, reminding him of how icy Reaper's clawed finger had felt in his chest. 

A pang of pleasure made him slip his hand into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his half-hard length. He vaguely thought of how depraved he was, touching himself to someone like Reaper harming him, touching himself to his former lover who had become something so different. He didn't care enough to stop his stroking, letting out breathy moans. 

Jack remembered that during their encounter a few weeks ago, how Reyes was still easily riled up, how Reyes had sought him out. His breathing sped up, his flush spread across his body as he remembered Reaper's thick leg pressed against him. A few flashes of fantasies, including touches far more obscene than what had occurred during the encounter, brought Jack to the edge. 

A couple fierce pumps gave him release, cum splattering the front of his jeans. He sighed, and began to undress to clean himself up. 

Jack knew it wasn't the end of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay
> 
> idk if I will continue this but if I do the rating will probably go up
> 
> Edit: 8/12/16 I had this tagged wrong bye


End file.
